¿Merece la pena amar tanto a alguien?
by Deidre Eire
Summary: La respuesta parece simple,pero no lo es. Alfred sabe que Francis engaña a Arthur y decide contárselo,aunque el británico se niega a ver la realidad Alfred intenta hacerle entrar en razón.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si por mí fuera Hetalia sería un anime yaoi êwe. PD:Siento mucho la imagen que doy de Francis en este one-shot, pero todos sabemos que no es ningún santo x'D

* * *

**¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! ¿A dónde vas?**

– Matthew intentaba abrirse paso entre la marea de gente para alcanzarme, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo, ya había salido por la puerta-.

No podía creerlo, era la tercera chica con la que le veía esta semana, desde luego es cierto lo que dicen, el amor es ciego…

No sabía por qué lo hacía, bueno, en realidad sí. Yo, Alfred F. Jones, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, Arthur Kirkland; el cual sale actualmente con Francis Bonnefoy, un mujeriego que en realidad no le ama, ¿Que cómo sé que no le ama? Oh, es sencillo…

Mientras estaba en la fiesta de Gilbert le había visto besándose con una chica y ligando con otras cuantas más, mientras Arthur estaba tranquilamente en su casa, probablemente con una taza caliente de té y leyendo un libro, sin tener ni siquiera la más remota idea de cuántas veces le había sido infiel ya su novio.

Salí del local, corrí calle abajo y atravesé el parque, aún faltaba mucho para llegar a casa de Arthur, y ahora se ponía a llover, genial…

* * *

**¿Alfred?** –El inglés llevaba puesto unos pantalones de pana y una camisa, encima de la cual lucía un chaleco verde a juego con sus ojos. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al americano, su mejor amigo estaba empapado de agua y parecía muy enfadado por algo- **¿Alfred, estás bien? Vamos pasa, estás empapado…**

**Arthur, tenemos que hablar…**-agarró el brazo del inglés- **Esto es serio, Arthur, no puedes seguir engañándote a ti mismo…**

**Alfred, ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablado?** –Replicó el inglés frunciendo el ceño, molesto. Cerró la puerta en cuanto el americano hubo entrado dentro y fue a buscar una toalla, tirándosela de mala manera a Alfred- **¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Vas a pillar una pulmonía…**

**No me importa…**-Alfred levantó la vista y por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron. Normalmente Arthur se habría quedado perdido en los ojos del americano, sus ojos azul cielo, llenos de felicidad y libertad, pero hoy no, hoy sus ojos parecían el mismo mar embravecido, sus aguas turbias dispuestas a ahogarle en lo más profundo del océano.

Arthur apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola al suelo y jugando con la toalla húmeda que había entre sus manos,Alfred se había secado el pelo y seguía mirándole. No sabía por qué, pero estaba nervioso, Alfred nunca era tan callado y serio, ese comportamiento le asustaba- **Alfred…**-dijo tras aclararse la voz, tosiendo un poco- **¿De qué quieres hablar?**

**Arthur, ¿eres feliz?**– El americano fue directo al grano, no quiso esperar más para saber por qué su mejor amigo se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente, ¿de verdad se podía llegar a amar tanto a una persona? Bueno, él amaba a Arthur eso por seguro…-.

**¿Qué? Alfred, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?** –Suspiró pesadamente, pensó que sería otra pregunta. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos rebeldes de su pelo y miró a Alfred con ternura en los ojos y una amarga sonrisa- **Claro que soy feliz, idiota, ¿por qué no habría de serlo?**

**En serio, Arthur… ¿Eres feliz sabiendo que tu novio te pone los cuernos? ¡¿Por qué intentas ignorarlo cuando claramente está ahí?** –Sus ojos relucían de rabia e impotencia- **No puedes negármelo, te he oído incluso mentir a tus amigos, le defiendes…**

**Y-yo…**-Tragó saliva, el nudo de su estómago se había trasladado a su garganta, no podía hablar- **A-Alfred, eso no es cierto, no sé de dónde has sacado esas estúpidas ideas, pero Francis no me es infiel…**

**¿Ah no? ¡¿Ah no? ¿Sabes dónde está ahora, Arthur? ¡Está en la fiesta de Gilbert ligando con toda chica que pasa, le he visto meterle la lengua a una hasta la tráquea! Y tú seguro que mañana te creerás cualquier cosa que te diga, le besarás y dirás que no pasa nada, que el resto del mundo miente… ¿De verdad le crees a él más que a nosotros, tus amigos?**

**Alfred, para…No sabes lo que dices, has bebido mucho en esa fiesta** –Arthur se levantó, cabeza gacha y lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos- **No quiero hablar más de esto, por favor, vete a casa…**

**¿Qué? ¡No pienso irme ahora! ¡No he bebido nada! ¡Arthur, cómo puedes estar tan ciego, te está engañando con medio instituto**! –Gritó levantándose él también, mirando enfurecido a su mejor amigo. Sintió un golpe en su mejilla y un punzante dolor ardiente en el lado izquierdo de la cara, así que Arthur le había dado una bofetada, ¿eh?-.

**¡¿TE CREES QUE NO LO SÉ, IDIOTA?** –El inglés lloraba de rabia- **¿Crees que no sé lo que pasa? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido?** –Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmarse un poco- **Sé perfectamente lo que Francis hace en su tiempo libre…**

**Ouch…**-Alfred sonrió, agarrando su mejilla dolorida y observando a su amigo- **¿Por qué me has dado una bofetada si sabías que era cierto?**

**A nadie le gusta escuchar que su novio le pone los cuernos** –Arthur suspiró pesadamente, intentando controlar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas- **Pero no me atrevo a dejarle, no puedo…Él…Él me hace feliz, me hace sentir querido, aunque en realidad no me ame…**

**Arthur…**-Los ojos del americano relucían bajo las luces del salón, le dolía ver a su amigo así, pero sabía que era cierto-**No entiendo lo que dices, vale que te haga feliz pero…Es que él no te ama, ¿merece de verdad la pena amar a alguien que sabes que no te quiere?**

-Arthur volvió a sentarse, sentía que sus piernas le fallaban. Quería llorar de nuevo- **N-no lo sé…Yo…**

**¡Claro que no! Arthur, tú a él no le importas lo más mínimo, sólo sale contigo por compromiso, fue él quien te pidió salir y ahora no es capaz de cortar…Tienes que hacerlo tú**–murmuró Alfred esperando pacientemente una respuesta-.

**Yo…Y-ya lo sé, pe-pero…Es tan difícil…**-No podía respirar, le faltaba el aire, fue entonces cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes agarrándole, abrazándole, como si le protegieran-** Shhhh…No pasa nada Artie…**-El inglés no aguantó más, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente y manchó con sus lágrimas la camiseta del americano.

Llevaba dos meses intentando ocultar al resto del mundo que le dolía saber lo que Francis hacía. La gente sabía lo que pasaba, pero no se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a cómo podrían reaccionar ellos dos. Después de todo, se les veía tan felices cuando estaban bien…

Tras diez minutos de llanto sin cesar Arthur al fin se había calmado, respiraba agitado con algún que otro sollozo de por medio, aún aferrado a la camiseta de Alfred, no quería separase de él-** Yo…**-Respiró hondo, Alfred siempre había estado ahí para él, había sido su mejor amigo desde que empezó el instituto. Sentía la necesidad de que supiera la historia completa, de que entendiera por qué le resultaba tan difícil esta situación-.

**Cuando yo nací mis padres se divorciaron, fue entonces cuando todos mis hermanos me culparon de su separación, ellos tampoco me querían, me odiaban…**-Cerró los ojos con fuerza y continuó, Alfred no le había interrumpido, estaba escuchando atentamente- **Viví con mi madre felizmente hasta cumplir los 7 años, entonces cayó enferma de cáncer…Murió 5 meses después y tuve que ir a vivir con mi padre y mis 3 hermanos hasta que empecé el instituto y pude mudarme a vivir solo gracias a la beca…**-Arthur sonrió tristemente, apartándose un poco del americano para poder mirarle a los ojos-.

**Siento mucho todos los comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes que te dije al conocernos, de verdad que lo siento mucho…Jamás pensé que llegaríamos a convertirnos en tan buenos amigos, somos tan diferentes** –No sabía por qué sonreía, tal vez se había desahogado al fin- **Gracias por aguantar a un estúpido gruñón como yo y seguir intentándolo a pesar de lo difícil que te lo puse…**

**Awww…Ven aquí Artie** –El americano le aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo- **Es cierto que eres un cascarrabias, pero no me importa…Me alegro de haber querido ser tu amigo, y de conseguirlo ¡haha!** –Alfred rompió el abrazo y le miró algo triste-**No tenía ni idea de tu pasado, ahora te entiendo algo mejor, creo…Aunque sigue sin parecerme un motivo para que decidieras salir con Francis.**

**Qué impaciente, típico americano…-**suspiró aún sonriendo- **Francis me dejó su piso, pagábamos el alquiler a medias, supongo que después del roce surgió el cariño, no tengo ni idea…Lo único que sé es que le quiero.**

-Alfred tomó aire, le dolía el pecho, ¿después de todo esto aún le quería?- **Arthur…¿Eres consciente de que sólo estás viviendo un sueño?**

**¿Y qué?** –Respondió a la defensiva- **Al menos el sueño me hace feliz…**

**No Arthur, te equivocas…Te hace desgraciado**- El americano sonrió lastimeramente a su amigo, poniendo una mano en su hombro- **¿Sabes dónde está Francis ahora? Está en la fiesta de Gilbert, bebiendo y pasándoselo bien, ligando con todas las chicas y disfrutando del tiempo que no está pasando contigo… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? Estás aquí sentado, llorando como una nena porque no tienes huevos de decirle que se ha acabado…**

**Alfred…**-Interrumpió el inglés, pero el americano no había terminado de hablar-** Siento ser yo el que te diga estas cosas, pero parece ser que no crees a nadie más, ya ni siquiera escuchas a Kiku…Solo te digo esto porque me preocupo por ti, Arthur…Te quiero y no permitiré nunca que te pase nada malo, ¿comprendes?** –Alfred deslizó su mano hasta agarrar la de él, entrelazando sus dedos juntos y dándole un ligero apretón- **Es hora de que despiertes ya de tu sueño…**

-Arthur no podía creérselo, jamás habría esperado que fuera Alfred quien le dijera esto, y mucho menos se hubiera esperado la forma en que se lo había dicho, aunque tenía razón, no podía seguir con esto por mucho más tiempo, no le hacía feliz, tal vez pareciera feliz cuando ambos estaban juntos, pero sabía que al separarse Francis se iría con otra, o con otro…

Intentaba ignorar ese sentimiento de celos y de dolor, pero le era imposible, intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa, leer y hasta tejer, de todo con tal de olvidarse de él. Según fue pasando el tiempo ya no le dolía, le daba igual lo que hiciera Francis con tal de que volviera y siguieran como si nada hubiera pasado-.

**Tienes razón Alfred, debo despertar ya de una vez, gracias por abrirme los ojos**–Besó la mejilla herida del americano, que se puso más rojo que un tomate-.

**D-de nada…**-Comentó sonrojándose aún más al sentir la mano de Arthur acariciando su mejilla, que por cierto, aún le dolía-.

**Te golpeé bien fuerte, ¿cierto? Ugh, lo siento Alfie…**-Se disculpó estando verdaderamente arrepentido- **Te prepararé una taza de chocolate caliente y te dejaré una camisa, vas a dormir aquí hoy, no pienso dejar que te marches con la que está cayendo ahí fuera…**

**Arthur…**-le llamó nervioso, levantándose y yendo hasta la cocina, donde el inglés preparaba el chocolate caliente de espaldas a la puerta-.

**¿Sí?**–Dijo girándose y encontrándose de frente con el americano-.

-Alfred no dijo nada, siguió acercándose a él, sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un dulce y apasionado beso. Los brazos del americano se deslizaron por la cintura de Arthur, quien devolvía el beso deseoso.

Obligados a separarse para poder respirar, ambos se volvieron a mirar sin decir nada hasta que Arthur habló- **Significa esto que…**

**Significa que te amo y que quiero que dejes a ese idiota y salgas conmigo**–Confesó tajante el americano, con decisión en sus ojos y una determinación digna de un héroe-.

-Arthur le miró confuso unos instantes, debería haberlo sabido antes- **¡Claro! Te gusto, ahora encaja todo, sé que eres cariñoso con la gente, pero ya me extrañaba a mí tanto abrazo y beso a la mínima oportunidad...A los otros chicos solo les das palmaditas en la espalda o en el hombro** -Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo-.

**Uh...¿Así que te dieste cuenta, eh?** -Alfred se sonrojó, rascándose la nuca nervioso- **Pu-pues sí, te quiero, desde el día en que te vi solo en aquel banco del patio y quise ser tu amigo supe que seríamos algo más, y por lo visto no me equivoqué, ¡ha! El hero no se equivoca nunca~~**-Comentó con una de sus típicas sonrisas-.

-Arthur rió, tapándose la boca con la mano, sonrojado- **Oh Alfred…Está bien, dejaré a Francis y podremos salir juntos…No quiero ser como él, ¿sabes? No quiero serle infiel aunque él sí lo haya sido; además, yo quiero que seas mi novio, no mi amante, ¿entiendes la diferencia?**

-Alfred asintió con la cabeza, abrazando a Arthur por la cintura de nuevo, los brazos del inglés rodeando su cuello, los dos riendo como tontos, en ese momento se sentían felices, se olvidaron de todo, incluso del chocolate derramado por toda la mesa y en el suelo de la cocina-.

* * *

**N/A:** Pobre chocolate, olvidado en el suelo(?) Gracias por leer, dejen sus opiniones y comentarios ¡gracias! ^w^


End file.
